


Everything That Changed

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Snippets and Snapshots [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creature Fic, Drabble, F/M, Marauders' Era, Minor Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: A discussion about the future reminds Hermione of the past. And all that’s different.





	Everything That Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven's June 23rd #RollADrabble. The pairing I received was Hermione/Remus with the trope of creature with a standard trope of time travel for everyone.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Meiri and xxDustNight88, any mistakes after they looked it over are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one recognisable from the HP world, they both belong to JK Rowling. I am not making any profit from this story, but the plot and dialogue belong to me.

                                               

Hermione just stared at her fiancé in confusion before she finally found her voice. “What in Merlin’s name are you talking about? Where would you get the crazy idea like that?”

“It’s always been something that’s bothered me because we don’t know enough to know for sure that it won’t happen.” Remus smiled at her sheepishly before glancing away. “Why do you think I’ve always been so reluctant about everything.”

Hermione sighed and smiled softly at him. “Just because you have the Lycanthrope gene doesn't mean you will forward it on to any children that we may have.” She walked over to him and placed her hands on either side of his face. “And that includes the one that I'm currently carrying.”

It took him a moment to make eye contact with her, but when he did, he was rewarded with one of her brilliant smiles.

Winking at him, she added, “And I have it on good authority that it’s not going to happen.”

Remus huffed. “I wish you wouldn’t do that. You know I hate that you and Dumbledore are keeping secrets from me.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “From everyone.”

Letting her hands drop to her side, Hermione sighed and turned away. “I wish I could,” she told him as she walked over to the window. “You have no idea how much I wish I could, but I can’t. I’ve been sworn to keep quiet upon pain of death.” Pressing her forehead against the cool glass, she knew that even though she couldn’t say anything that her being here was enough to change the course of hundreds of people’s lives.

The war had been over for nearly a year and a half, and so much had changed. Poor little Neville Longbottom still lost his parents, but now it was permanent as they had been buried in place of James and Lily Potter.

Tears welled in her eyes as she thought about her best friend from her past life. His parents were still alive, but Lily had been tortured into insanity while James could not handle the loss of the love of his life. Little Harry was entrusted into the care of his godfather, but the two ended up spending more time with Hermione and Remus than they did at their own home. She didn’t know what would happen in a few months’ time.

The tiny drops of crystal clear liquid spilt down her cheeks as she thought of her other best friend. The best friend who would now never exist. At least not how she knew him. It had been just days before Christmas after Fred and George had been born and Molly Weasley was in Diagon Alley, shopping for a few new books for her five sons. Her brother Gideon and their friend Marlene McKinnon accompanied her. They were nearly done when a group of Death Eaters appeared out of nowhere. In the ensuing battle, Molly had been lost while Marlene almost died when she was hit by an unknown curse from a silenced Antonin Dolohov. She had a nearly identical scar to Hermione.

Stepping up behind her, Remus wrapped her in his arms. “Love, are you okay? I’m sorry for bringing that up.”

She shook her head. “No, it’s okay, Remus. I promise. To be completely frank, you have every reason to be upset.” She turned in his arms. “I was just hit with everything that happened during and after the war.” The ‘everything that changed’ she so dearly wanted to add died on her lips. “It’s not fair.”

“I know, love,” Remus replied, placing his lips against her forehead. “It never is,” he whispered against her skin.


End file.
